


Drunk Words and Sober Thoughts

by faithy_poo35



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Author curses, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Texting, Established Relationship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Dork, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Sawamura Daichi in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithy_poo35/pseuds/faithy_poo35
Summary: Alternate Title: Drunko & DoggosSomeday Tetsuro will probably be able to handle his boyfriend leaving on a business trip with grace and poise.Someday isn't today, and Bokuto taking him out for a drink probably isn't helping his case.The problem really started because Tetsuro may have drunk proposed to Daichi via text message last night because he sent a link to a website that has the type of dog that Tetsuro wants to adopt.In other words. Tetsuro is hopelessly in love.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Drunk Words and Sober Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% based on the time I drunk proposed to my SO in a text message because they sent me a website that has rescue Newfoundlands you can adopt. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my first Haikyuu fic! 
> 
> I miss these boys already and it hasn't even been a whole week.

"Daichi has been gone for 3 days. 3 days and 5 hours. 3 days, 5 hours, and approximately 45 minutes. So I've just been sitting at home, alone waiting for Daichi to come home. Look at me, Bo. He's only gonna be gone for a week, and I'm a mess." Tetsuro lets his head fall to the table. He can feel how flushed his face is, and the cool wood of the bar feels good against his skin. "Look at me. I'm pathetic. To be fair, I am super proud of him. My boyfriend is the smartest fish teacher, and I love him. EXCEPT THAT HE JUST LEFT ME TO GO ON HIS BUSINESS TRIP." 

The people around him go quiet. That might have been a little bit loud. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come out drinking with Bokuto tonight. It's probably good that Akasshi came with them honestly. With Daichi gone for the week out to present research, he's been lonely. They had just moved into a brand new apartment, but all this extra space without his person was almost suffocating. So when Bokuto sent him a text asking him to come out, he wasn't about to say no. 

"Kuroo, you need to quiet down, or we'll be kicked out," Akaashi says sternly. 

"I'm sorry you're right," Tetsuro mumbles into the wood beneath him. 

"What is Daichi even doing?" Bokuto slurs from his side. "I mean, how could he leave my best bro heartbroken and all alone in their new apartment? If Akaashi left me, I'd probably die." 

"You're being dramatic, Kotaro," Akaashi says, smiling softly. "You know that Hinata wouldn't let you be lonely." 

"Daichi is off on a business trip spending time networking and preparing to give a presentation at some big wig conference about… well, right now, I can't remember", Kuroo mutters. 

That's when he feels his phone buzz in his pocket. 

_ I hear from Akaashi that Bokuto talked  _

_ you into going out tonight. I'm glad I know _

_ you were lonely. I'm sorry you couldn't  _

_ come with me this time.  _

_ Daichi _

_ We're still out. We're habing a  _

_ good time. Miss you Dai _

_ Tetsuro _

_ I know. I'll be home soon enough.  _

_ Oh! Look at this website I found today.  _

_ Daichi _

_ DAICHI SAAMURA _

_ IS THAT _

_ A LINK _

_ TO DOGS TAHT WE CAN RESCUE _

_ Tetsuro _

_ Haha, it is! I feel like we need someone to keep  _

_ us company when the other is away on business.  _

_ We've got plenty of time to look around for the right one,  _

_ but I thought this might be a good place to start. _

_ Dachi _

It's at this point that Tetsuro nearly drops his phone. 

__

He looks at Bokuto. Then to Akaashi. 

__

"I AM GOING TO MARRY DAICHI SAWAMURA" He yells into the bar. Vaguely he registers that Akaashi is apologizing to the patrons around them. Most of whom wave him off and laugh at this drunk young man. Bokuto has an arm around Tetsuro's should and is trying to congratulate him. 

__

"That's it. Time to go," Akaashi hisses through his teeth. "We're leaving," 

__

Tetsuro makes sure that everything is paid for, and is pulled from the bar by the arm by Akaashi. They make it outside, and Tetsuro starts typing rapidly on his phone. 

__

"Bro, what are you doing? "Bokuto asks, trying to sneak a peek. 

__

"Making my intentions clear," Tetsuro responds, looking up. "I'm going to marry Daichi." 

_ I have never been more in love than  _

_ in this moment. Let's get married. _

_ Tetsuro _

_ Haha whatever you say, Tetsu. I love you too!  _

_ Make sure that you listen to Akaashi and get  _

_ home safe! I'm off to bed soon. _

_ Daichi _

"Whatever you say?!" Tetsuro doesn't really like that answer. He just proposed to his boyfriend, and he didn't even give him a yes or no. "That is very much… um" 

__

"Accurate" Bokuto supplies

__

"The word you want is adequate, Kotaro," Akaashi says as the three men walk down the street. 

__

"Yeah, but the opposite," Tetsuro says, holding his phone to his forehead like that will make the answer come faster. He grins and says, "INADEQUATE! That's it. That is very much inadequate!" 

__

"No, bro, I think Keji is right, I think the meme is 'That is very much adequate,'" Bokuto says. 

__

"Bro, it's a play on words, I know that's not what it is." Tetsuro pouts. "REGARDLESS. Daichi thinks I'm drunk and dumb, and he's not wrong, but he's also not right! I'm gonna prove it!" 

__

"Kuroo, I don't think you should disturb-" Akaashi starts, but Tetsuro is already dialing the phone. 

__

He's been texting me. I know he's still awake. Plus, his research presentation isn't for two days, it's okay." Tetsuro puffs up his chest. Pfft silly Akaashi, he knows his own boyfriend's schedule. 

__

The phone rings three times before Daichi picks up.

__

"Tetsu, are you home-" Daichi starts. 

__

"No time for that, Dai. I proposed to you, and you didn't take me seriously, and I need an answer. I am 1000% serious, and I know you're a smart man, so you know how serious that is." Did that make sense? "Anyways. I love you. Marry me." 

__

Then Daichi has the absolute nerve. To. Laugh. 

__

"STOP LAUGHING!" Tetsuro can hear Akaashi chuckling under his breath too. "Both of you! STOP. DAICHI MARRY ME."

__

"Tetsu, stop yelling into the phone," Daichi's voice over the phone sounds a little too metallic. It's still his voice, but it's not as warm and comforting as it is when he's within arms reach. His voice is really nice, though. It feels like home. He doesn't want to go home to an empty apartment. To an empty bed. "Tetsuro? Are you still there?" 

__

"Yes," Tetsuro says quietly. 

__

"Have you been listening to what I'm saying?" 

__

"Well. I might have missed something." Tetsuro says. 

__

"It wasn't anything important. I promise. Why do you sound sad now, Tetsu?" Tetsuro can tell that Daichi, wherever the hell he is, is smiling softly. That's what his voice sounds like when he smiles. "Are you upset about something?"

__

"I asked you to marry me, and you haven't responded." Tetsuro whines into his phone. At this point, he thinks that Bokuto and Akaashi are both laughing at him. Unfair. "Everyone is laughing at me, and all I did is love you." 

__

"I love you too. You are pretty drunk Tetsuro-" 

__

"BUT I MEAN IT," Tetsuro yells into the phone. 

__

"Again, stop yelling. I know you mean it, but we can talk about it tomorrow after you sleep off your hangover and thank Akaashi for taking care of you." Daichi is laughing again. 

__

"Fucking bet," Tetsuro says suddenly. "I'm gonna remember. And I'm gonna be right, and you're gonna tell me yes. Your ring and your fiance will be waiting for your return." 

__

"Okay Tetsu. I'll call you tomorrow. Tell Akaashi and Bokuto thank you and get home safe," 

__

Daichi is doing the smile again. Tetsuro knows it. 

__

"I love you, Dai." 

__

"I love you too dork, Goodnight." 

__

He pockets his phone and turns to address Bokuto and Akaashi.

__

"I need to go buy a ring." 

__

He doesn't know if the firm "No" from Akaashi or Bokuto laughing hurts more. 

__

Assholes. 

*****

(A month ago) 

"Look, this article says: 'The Kishu Ken is a friendly, quiet and calm, but tough and agile breed. Intelligent, clean, and easily housebroken. This breed needs an owner who is calm, but firm, confident and consistent, displaying a natural authority over the dog. The Kishu Ken is loyal and loving with its family'." 

Tetsuro walks toward the couch. Looks down at where Daichi is sitting and decides to just sit on his boyfriend. 

"Why?" 

"I need you to look at this," Tetsuro says, trying to shove his phone in Daichi's face again. 

"You needed to sit on me to have me look at this? You could have handed me your phone." 

"Hush." Tetsuro drapes his legs across Daichi's lap and wraps an arm behind his head. "Listen, all I'm saying is this is basically the perfect dog for you. 'Owner who is calm but firm, confident and consistent, natural authority' That's basically your whole resume. If you looked these words up in the dictionary, all you would see is a picture of your handsome face." 

Daichi rolls his eyes and pulls his boyfriend closer. 

"Don't you want to settle here a little before you decide we need to add a dog to the equation?" Dachi mumbles into Tetsuro's hair. 

"Daichi, I have been trying to talk you into getting a dog for over a year. You told me that we could think about it once we moved into a bigger space. Here we are a bigger space. There's a park right down the road, you need company on your morning runs, this is it. It's time to think about it." Tetsuro isn't proud of himself for whining a little bit, but he'll do what he has to. 

"I'll do some research. It probably won't happen until after my conference, though." Daichi says, pressing a kiss to Tetsuro's cheek. "Anything to get you to stop moping for a while." 

"I do not mope!" Tetsuro squawks. 

"Oh, you do." Daichi smiles. "Okay, tell me more about this breed you want. I promise to actually listen this time." 

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you weren't listening before because I am a good sport." 

Daichi hums im amusement. 

"Anyways, look it even says they're good family dogs." Tetsuro shoves the phone under Daichi's nose again. 

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with us?" Daichi asks, "It's not like we have kids to worry about socializing the dog with." 

"I mean not yet," Tetsuro says and goes back to looking at his phone. He feels Daichi tense and turns to look at him in confusion. "What? We've talked about this, why are you making that face?" 

Daichi still looks a little shocked. 

"We haven't talked about this before, Tetsuro." 

"Yes, we have. A house with enough space for a family. A dog or two, maybe a cat. We'll need something with at least 4 bedrooms. Then we have room for an office, a guest room for whichever Kohai needs a place to crash, and one for a nursery. I already have a few ideas about dog names, but I think that the walls in the office should be that blue that you like so much cause it reminds you of the ocean. I don't care if off white is the most responsible choice." 

Daichi is quiet for a minute. Then, he reaches up to brush Tetsuro's bangs from his face. 

"Tetsuro. When did we talk about this?" 

"Ugh, Daichi. We talked about it…" Tetsuro trails off. When was it? He's had the dog's name picked out since he thought of it like a year ago when he couldn't sleep and… Oh shit. Did he create this scenario in his head and not share? "We didn't?"

"No, I didn't think we did." Daichi is smiling at him. 

That's when Tetsuro realizes what he said. He scrambles to get some distance between himself and his boyfriend but ends up flailing and nearly throwing himself off the couch. Daichi keeps a sturdy hold around his waist to keep him from falling or getting away. 

The thing about Tetsuro is that sometimes, his brain has these… ideas. Usually, he'd talk his ideas out whether or not anyone is listening or not. Still, in the middle of the night, he has to internalize those thoughts. The one time he didn't internalize those thoughts, he may or may not have told Daichi that he was in love with him. So now, when the world is quiet except for soft huffs of breath from Daichi, the late-night thoughts stay tucked in his brain. 

At this moment, struggling to regain his balance and simultaneously escape the arms wrapped around him, he realizes something. This might be one of those thoughts that he didn't share. Which seems ridiculous because he's been having these thoughts for months, if not years. He's become so comfortable with the thought that he doesn't realize it's something he's never said out loud.

"I-I'M JUST SAYING. YOU KNOW LIKE MAYBE IN THE FUTURE." This is it Tetsuro. This is the perfect time to stop talking. 

He doesn't stop. 

"So what if I've internalized my plans for the next 10 years? I'm allowed to think that maybe someday we could get a house and a dog! Eventually... Maybe, a kid?" Oh please, Tetsuro shut the fuck up, "And If that's not something that you want? Okay, that's cool. I'm happy with us right now too. But I don't know, you just seem like the paternal type, I know your family would love it if you did have a kid. Plus, how cute would they be? I bet they would pout like you do. I'm going to stop digging my own grave shut up now." 

Daichi is such a bastard. He hasn't said anything. He's just letting Tetsuro ramble and make a fool of himself. 

"Could you do something other than smile at me like I'm an idiot?" 

That damn smile is a grin now. 

"Well, I mean, you are kind of an idiot. Making all of these plans in your head for our future without even telling me? I haven't gotten to give any input." Daichi says, trying to pull Tetsuro closer again. "You'll have to walk me through everything again one more time. You mumbled so much that I only caught the part that you want to spend your life with me and that you love me so, so much." 

"Whoever said that you were just an upstanding regular guy is wrong. You're a bastard. I didn't say that. You made that up." Tetsuro pouts. 

"Shhh. Come here and tell me about this future of yours, Tetsuro." 

"Cheeky. Let's start with you getting tenure so I can be a house husband." 

Daichi groans. 

"I should grade-" Daichi starts. 

"Get your ass back here, we have a 10-year plan to cover." 

*****

There's something on top of him, his head hurts a little bit, and someone is snoring so loud. Tetsuro slowly opens his eyes. Where the hell is he? This isn't his bed. So whatever is on him is not Daichi. 

"Bro. Stop moving, or I'm gonna be sick." 

"Bokuto?" 

"Yeah, bro?" 

Why are you laying on me?"

"Keji wouldn't let me sleep in our room cause we got too drunk. Plus, I wanted cuddles." 

"Valid, get off, I need to pee." 

"No! Don't move me, I'll die." Bokuto whines. Tetsuro pushes him off anyways and gets out of bed, leaving Bokuto holding his head. 

By the time he comes out of the bathroom, Boukto is gone. He moves toward the kitchen hoping for coffee or something. 

Akaashi is sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and looking over… some papers? 

"There's tea on the counter if you'd like," Akaashi tells Tetsuro as he walks into view. 

"Thanks, Akaashi." Tetsuro grabs a mug from the cupboard and pours himself some tea. "Also, thanks for last night. I know we can be a handful. I appreciate getting out of the house." 

"Of course. I must admit, it is easier to wrangle the two of you when Sawamura is here." 

Tetsuro laughs

"Have you heard from him yet this morning?" Akaashi is smirking. Why is Akaashi smirk… 

Tetsuro gently puts his tea on a coaster. Then he runs back into the guest room to find his phone. 

Shit shit shit shit. He definitely proposed the Daichi in a text message last night and then called him very late at night very loudly. He's in so much trouble. 

He skids around the corner and flings the door to the guest room open. He starts throwing blankets and sheets looking for his phone. Then he sees it plugged in on the bedside table. Well. He'll make the bed in a minute. 

He has 2 unread messages, one from Kenma and one from Daichi. 

_ I heard that you decided to get drunk and propose to  _

_ Sawamura in a text message because you  _

_ miss him so much.  _

_ Kenma _

_ Mistakes were made.  _

_ I can't believe Akaashi told you.  _

_ Tetsuro _

_ I saw the video.  _

_ You're an idiot.  _

_ Kenma  _

_ VIDEO?! _

_ Tetsuro _

  
  


Tetsuro tries sending a few more messages to his "best friend" and then gives up on getting a response. He exits out the conversation with Kenma and opens up the unread message from Daichi. 

_ How you feeling this morning?  _

_ Daichi _

_ Not nearly as bad as you  _

_ were probably hoping.  _

_ Tetsuro _

_ Why would I want you to feel  _

_ anything less than your best, darling?  _

_ Daichi _

_ See that's how I know you don't  _

_ actually mean it.  _

_ Sorry I tried to propose to you in  _

_ a text message last night.  _

_ Tetsuro _

_ I definitely mean it! Honestly, I'm surprised you  _

_ remembered that you did it. You sounded pretty  _

_ gone last night.  _

_ It was kind of sweet that you miss me so much.  _

_ Daichi _

_ How could I not? <3 _

_ I know you've got a long day. We can _

_ catch up tonight, and you can make _

_ fun of me to your heart's content.  _

_ Tetsuro _

_ Sounds like a great plan! _

_ Love you Tetsu _

_ Daichi _

_ I love you more _

_ Tetsuro _

He's smiling as he puts his phone away. He's still smiling when he makes the bed. 

__

He's smiling when he finally makes it home after a hectic breakfast with Bo and Akaashi. (Yes it was Bokuto that sent their friends the video of Tetsuro making a fool of himself on the phone last night.) He curls up on the couch and starts looking through the website that Daichi had sent him with all of the rescues. 

__

He locks his phone and looks at the picture of himself and Daichi. It's a candid that someone took at their college graduation a few years ago. He has an arm around Daichi with his head thrown back mid-laugh. Daichi is looking up at Tetsuro, laughing along with an arm wrapped around his waist. 

__

There's a framed version of this same picture somewhere in the apartment. 

__

Tetsuro unlocks his phone one more time and opens up Kenma's contact information. 

__

"Hey, before you hang up, I'll buy you lunch if you come and look at something with me." 

__

There's a pause. 

__

"Oh yeah. It's exactly what you think it is. No, he's still not back for a day or two. NO. I obviously can't take Bokuto, he's already proven himself to be a terrible secret keeper. Yeah, this time, I'll do it right. I'll see you soon." 

**Author's Note:**

> This was incredibly self-indulgent and I couldn't have done it without spookysp_ace
> 
> You can find me as @artfuhlee on both Twitter and Tumblr. I am the most active on Twitter though! 
> 
> Come scream about KuroDai or literally so many other ships with me! 
> 
> I also have a KuroDai playlist you can find here: 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1ijZj9QmSLA5zjZ5sm3QMH?si=wbi7xCivT4-EZI_LwkBLvw
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
